


Right Here (In My Arms)

by Celyan



Series: Works for 007 Fest 2020 [8]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Banter, Dialogue-Only, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celyan/pseuds/Celyan
Summary: What happens at the shooting range...
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Works for 007 Fest 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813132
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Right Here (In My Arms)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt of LDWS week 3. 
> 
> Thanks to SandyWormbook for the beta.

“007.”

“Q.”

“Is there a reason for this particular closeness?”

“Of course there is.” 

“Shoot.”

“I thought that you didn’t want me to? That I was here strictly in the capacity to observe and give you my opinion, and perhaps offer some constructive criticism in addition?” 

“Focus, Bond. I meant it in the sense of explaining, not the actual physical act of shooting, as you well know.” 

“I do indeed.” 

“I’m waiting.” 

“Why, I’m making sure that if there’s any recoil you won't end up slipping and falling, of course.” 

“You are aware that these weapons don’t exactly work like that, yes?”

“Are you sure?” 

“Bond, I designed them.” 

“There’s a saying of ’it’s better to be safe than sorry’, surely you’ve heard of that?” 

“I have, though I was unaware that  _ you _ had. Still, I wouldn’t get my hopes up if I were you.” 

“I could always get something else up for you...” 

“Please don’t.” 

“If you insist.”

“I do. Now, did you come here to be actually helpful or is this the level of professionalism I should be expecting from you today? Because if it is, I’m sure there are other agents that are both available and able to act in a reasonable manner that I can ask in your stead.” 

“You can be a cruel man, Quartermaster.” 

“Is that a yes or a no? I didn’t quite get your meaning, perhaps we ought to get you some extra tutoring on eloquence before unleashing you back into the field. I believe I know someone who’d be more than happy to help.” 

“Cruel, cruel man, Q.” 

“Oh please, Bond, if you think this is me being cruel you’re more naïve than I expected.”

“Threatening to have other agents performing a role that is mine alone is definitely cruel in my books.” 

“What is it that you mean? Speak plainly or not a-mph!” 

...

“...You do realise that kissing and shooting aren’t by default connected, don’t you Bond?” 

“I can’t say that I’ve noticed, no.” 

“That explains a lot.” 

“Are you complaining?” 

“When we’re at work? Yes.” 

“So you're okay with it as long as we’re not at work? Good to know.” 

“...Bond!” 


End file.
